Eyes Wide Shut
by badboysam
Summary: Mercedes gets a visitor in the middle of the night, but she can't bring herself to look at him... Standalone Samcedes oneshot set in the time between That Infernal Question and I'm Back! Mercedes POV


_**This oneshot falls in the gap between 'That Infernal Question' and 'I'm Back' coz I'm going through a patch of Glee writer's block and I miss writing oneshots.**_

* * *

><p>Unless it was the dead of winter and bitterly cold, Mercedes Jones liked to sleep naked. She liked the feel of the sheets against her skin, especially when they were freshly laundered. She especially liked it when she was feeling horny, the way that her sensitive skin was stroked by the fabric.<p>

She felt rather than heard his presence in her room. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she wasn't going to open her eyes and find out. She hadn't heard him come in but maybe it was a slight sound from his entry that had woken her. This time she was going to pretend that she was still asleep. He was staring at her. She knew that he was. Every nerve on her skin was telling her that he was. She knew he would have that expression on his face as he stared, but nothing was going to stop her from keeping her eyes shut. From faking sleep. She hoped that her breathing hadn't changed too much, from the slow deep breaths of sleep to the faster, shallow pants of sweet anticipation. It was still warm and her body was covered only lightly by a single sheet, the way her body was strewn meant that one breast was already exposed, the nipple already tightening in preperation for his touch.

There were only two questions in her mind. How and why was he here? Scratch that, she knew _exactly_ why he was here, but it didn't explain the how.

She heard his footsteps as he moved closer, standing directly in front of her. It took all her willpower not to let the effect that he was having on her become apparent. She was supposed to be asleep after all. And yet, as she imagined his movement casting a brief shadow to fall across her body she shuddered involuntarily. She heard the chuckle rumble from deep in the bottom of his throat. He knew that she was awake. But she still wasn't going to open her eyes.

There was movement again. He passed around to the other side of her bed. His side, where he had slept once before. She fought to control her breathing as she listened to the sound of him removing his clothes. Sneakers first. Always the left foot before the right. No idea why, just always was. Next came to sound of his shirt being pulled over his head. She imagined the sight of his muscular toned torso gleaming in the moonlight and shuddered again. He always shook his hair out when he did that and she wondered if he'd had it cut while he was in Kentucky. Next came the sound of his belt unbuckling. He seemed to pause for an agonizingly long time before she finally heard the disproportionately loud sound of his zipper. She couldn't help it. Her breath hitched at that one and his throaty chuckle returned. Then came the sound of his jeans being flung down his legs and stepped out of in one fluid movement. She knew him well. She knew that his boxers would have come down at the same time. And his cock would be standing to attention. Maybe he was even stroking it while he stared at her. Whatever he was doing it was taking him _too fucking long! _She needed him inside her already. It would all be okay as long as she didn't open her eyes.

Finally the bed dipped slightly with the addition of his weight. The sheet moved as he slid himself underneath it with her, pressing his hot naked body in behind hers, pulling the sheet over their waists. His skin was hot and dry, she could feel his legs tangle with hers, his cock pressing gently into the crease of her ass as he spooned her and his firm chest pressed firmly against her back. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as their skin met and his lips immediately found their way to her neck while his hands slid round to her stomach. She never understood why he did that. Her stomach was the part of her that she hated the most. And yet it was always the first place he touched her. As if reassuring her that he accepted her for everything that she was.

"Sam?"

"Hmmmm?"

She knew she needed to ask the question before all power of speech was lost. "How did you get here?"

"I couldn't sleep... So I drove up... I have a car now… It's pretty beat up but it works." The short sentences were punctuated with nips and bites and kisses. His hands were now palming her breasts, flicking the nipples between his forefinger and thumbs and her back was already arching in ecstasy.

"All the way from Kentucky?"

"Yep." He pressed his lips up against her ear and began to sing softly "I drove all night, To get to you. Is that alright? I drove all night, Crept in your room. Woke you from your sleep, To make love to you, Is that alright? I drove all night!"

"Sam are you _singing?"_

"The late great Roy Orbison no less!"

"You and your rockabilly!"

"And here was I, about to launch into Pretty Woman as my encore!"

She whacked him with her elbow. "Boy you're crazy!"

"Crazy about _you_!"

She froze at that those words. He'd just crossed the line. He clearly knew it too because he stopped moving behind her. They had told themselves that they were just a bit of summer fun. A hot steamy fling. And they were lucky it had ended before things got more complicated than they had already managed to become.

"I didn't come here for drama!" He sounded annoyed.

She opened her mouth to reply in kind but the only sound to come out was a sharp gasp. He had moved one of his hands down her body and it was now nestled between her legs, his forefinger already circling her clit. Sam Evans had never been one to play fair. Or by the rules. She wanted to be mad at him, but with one of his hands playing with her breast and the other rubbing up and down the length of her pussy there was no room for coherent throught.

"Who says I want this?" She tried to sound annoyed when she finally found her voice.

His reply was that deep throaty chuckle again. She broke her non eye opening rule for one split second to see that he had brought his hand up from her pussy to her lips. His fingers were sticky with her cream and reeked of her sex. Without even thinking she grabbed the fingers and put them straight into her mouth, closing her eyes again, tasting herself and listening to him hiss as she continued to suck hard his fingers, sliding them slowly in and out of her mouth.

This wasn't fair. She shouldn't be this weak. But at the same time, giving into Sam would give her what she needed. What she craved. For one night she would let him think he was in control while she took what she wanted.

Finally he pulled his fingers out of her mouth with a popping sound and returned them to her pussy. "Feels like somebody already started this party solo!"

Her reply was a gasp of pleasure as he inserted a finger into her. She pushed her hips down on him as he slowly began to pump it in and out of her, relishing the feeling inside her. Her walls surrounded him, betraying her by welcoming him back like an old friend. His touch was not nearly enough, but a start nonetheless. Opening her legs wider, she allowed him greater access and he maneuvered himself so that he was less behind her and more alongside her, taking the entire areola and nipple of one breast into his mouth at the same time.

It was getting harder for her to stay still in the bed. His paid homage to first the one breast then moved round even more to pay attention to the other before moving down her belly. Her bed sheet was now long gone as he made his descent down her body, and she could hear from his voice that his head was now between her legs. The one finger had become two and he had turned his palm upward and hooked his fingers slightly, working it faster and faster, even though his movements were actually getting smaller and smaller repeatedly hitting her spot, just the way that he knew would drive her wild.

"You know, I've missed the sweet sound your wet pussy makes while I'm working it with my fingers!" She didn't need to open her eyes to hear the smile and lust in his voice.

Mercedes didn't know why but Sam always liked to watch himself while he fingered her. She'd asked him several times why it was but he could never quite explain. Apparently it was a combination of the sounds that it made, the sounds that she made, the sight of his fingers getting progressively stickier, the color contrast between her brown skin and her pink pussy and his pale fingers, and the fact that if his head was there he could suck up the escaping juices and flick her clit with his tongue to totally throw her over the edge. Then was the fact that he didn't really have far to reach if he wanted one of her breasts in his mouth. And of course, the pain from her pulling his hair always went straight to his-

"Saaaa…" Her hips were now totally off the bed.

"Shhh! You'll wake your family!"

Shit! She had totally forgotten about her parents asleep two doors away! It should have worried her but the reality was that it actually turned her on. Much like the day that she and Sam had fucked each other senseless while Stacy and Stevie slept if front of the TV downstairs. She could be quiet. She had learned to be quiet out of necessity. And when she couldn't there was always a pillow to stifle it! Today she was biting her lip focusing on clawing at his hair which still hadn't been cut and was great for pulling when things became too much.

The darkness behind her clenched eyelids became a bright light as she came. Sam slowed his movements before bringing them to a stop and allowing her to catch her breath. He felt him move his way up her body, his face close to hers, drawing closer. She turned her head quickly so that his kiss met the side of her jaw. His sigh of disappointment was unmistakable.

"Mercedes. Please open your eyes and look at me."

She shook her head, relieved that her closed eyes were holding the sting which heralded the appearance of tears. One look into Sam's green eyes would be her undoing. She mustn't do it. She must keep them closed at all times for this to happen.

"I can't Sam. You know I can't!"

"I just want to kiss you. Just once."

She shook her head even harder this time. If she kissed his lips, everything would be undone. She would lose herself. His power over her would be back. She wasn't about to fall back under his mercy. And for that to happen she must _never_ let him kiss her on the lips. She wanted him but she didn't _want_ him.

"Look Sam, we both know why you're here, and it's not to kiss me on the lips."

She heard him sigh, contenting himself with biting her neck instead, the sweet pain driving her wild.

"Okay, just for tonight we'll do this your way. But we're going to have to face the reality of this eventually." His words bored deeper into her chest than she cared to admit and through her closed eyes she could still feel the intensity of his stare.

Suddenly she felt cold, her body missing the contact with his, but the sound from beside her told her what he was doing, reaching down into her bottom drawer for his supply of condoms that he knew she would never remove. She felt him pause as he caught sight of the new long narrow box that was hidden next to his condoms.

"You're a dirty, dirty girl Mercedes Jones!" She could hear the smile in his voice as he said it and she failed to keep the smile off her own lips either.

"Filthy filthy filthy… Santana would be impressed!" She could hear him shaking his head as he spoke, the last part of the last word was cut off and she heard the sound of condom foil ripping between his teeth. The weight on the bed adjusted again as he slipped it on before laying back over her, parting her legs as he did so that he could kneel between them. Spreading them even further, he hooked one leg over his shoulder while pushing the other half off the edge of the bed, leaving her spread wide open and exposed beneath him. He leaned forward, planting a small kiss on her cheek and damn near snapping her leg off in the process. "For old times' sake…" he whispered into her ear as he finally pushed into her.

"For old times' sake…" she replied, lost in the sensation of complete and utter fullness that she only got from Sam, always initially slightly uncomfortable to adjust to, but quickly changing to utterly amazing and all-consuming within seconds. He reclined back into a squatting kneeling position, granting her unspoken wish of no intimacy and easing the pressure on her leg. There was no slow, gentle start. Sam was getting straight to the point. It would soon be dawn and all evidence of him had to be gone. But until then, he had a point to make, and he thrust it home repeatedly, harshly and rythmically, gripping her raised leg with both hands for leverage, stifling his pants and groans into her calf and foot. She was going to be sore in the morning and she didn't care. He was fucking her so hard she would have slipped back against the headboard if it wasn't for his tight grip on her leg.

It wasn't angry sex, but there was something cold about it. She knew Sam was mad at her for the lack of lip kissing and he was letting her know. He was doing to her what she had done to him. Using her as an object. Sure it felt good. It felt fucking awesome. She had to put her hands over her mouth to keep from making any noise, but there was a missing essential element. Something which had been there is the summer but was now lost.

He had jokingly sung that he had come to make love to her. But this was nothing but cold light of day fucking. Sometimes you don't know what you've got til it's gone. She wondered what her parents would have thought if they knew what she was doing two rooms away from them as they slept. How would they feel if they knew that she was getting a pussy pounding worthy of a porn star? The noisy hot mess that was happening between her thighs was truly a mess in more than one sense. And yet she was addicted. She couldn't let go even if she wanted to.

She felt a change in Sam's movements. His thrusts were getting more erratic. He was coming. And despite everything, so was she. Finally dropping her leg he collapsed on top of her, silently releasing as she quivered her own underneath him, not quite as intensely as the first time and with more than a twinge of sadness. Even now, they still managed to come together.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath and catching their thoughts. Mercedes turned her head and finally opened her eyes to look at him but he was already facing away from her, sweat causing his hair to stick to the back of his neck. She shut them again in despair turning away as he turned towards her movement. He pulled out of her and quickly left the bed. She heard him to head straight to her tissue box to clean up, then to the trash can. Then she heard him silently slip back into his clothes. All this was happening behind her so there was no way that he would have seen the dark stain of her tears on her pillow.

By the time she opened her eyes he had gone. There was to be no more sleep for her. She felt dirty and sticky and needed a long hot shower.

Afterwards, she stood and stared at her reflection in the mirror, touching the smooth skin on her neck, half expecting to see bite marks and bruises. But the skin was flawless as it had been since Sam had gone. The only indication of what had happened during the night were her tear swollen eyes and the dildo that she had just cleaned off. The vibration setting was too loud so she had used it manually.

As she returned it to it's box in her bottom drawer next to Sam's condoms she sighed. She had to get over this. She had to get over Sam, both in reality and in her deepest, darkest fantasies. Her mind and her body couldn't handle this. It would break her soon.

Her phone alarm buzzed on her bed and she leaped over to switch it off.

It was Saturday morning. And strangely enough she had a date. Some guy called Shane she had met working in Breadstix. Maybe he could be the distraction that she needed to try and get Sam Evans out of her system once and for all!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam's song was I Drove All Night by Roy Orbison<strong>_


End file.
